


тот, кто говорит «моё», обманут

by willwell



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fetish, Hand Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Mention of Death, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mention of violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwell/pseuds/willwell
Summary: Хэ Тянь и Мо Гуаньшань проводят утро в одной постели.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 4





	тот, кто говорит «моё», обманут

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [who to being saith mine, is soon belied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227866) by [willwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwell/pseuds/willwell)
  * Inspired by [похвали меня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360302) by [willwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwell/pseuds/willwell). 



> название взято из стих-ия франца верфеля «тот, кто говори моё, обманут» (пер. владимира микушевича

Брат взмахивает лопатой. Удар приходится по голове щенка, щенок падает в яму. Брат закапывает её, но дна нет. Туман вокруг — сигаретный дым. Хэ Тянь говорит:

— Хватит. Прекрати.

— Я ничего не делаю.

Хэ Тянь открывает глаза. Он сидит на бёдрах Мо Гуаньшаня, Мо Гуаньшань лежит. Колени Хэ Тяня вдавливают матрац по бокам от него. Жёлтая футболка задралась до подмышек. Хэ Тянь опирается на его рёбра. Мо Гуаньшань кривит лицо. Хэ Тянь говорит:

— Дёрнешься — врежу.

Хэ Тянь щупает его соски. Он сгибается и припадает к груди щекой. Член пульсирует в такт сердцебиению. Вяжет во рту от слюны. Хэ Тянь разглядывает простынь. Брат прижимает ткань к основанию шеи, Хэ Тянь умоляет о невредимости сонной артерии. Одежды пропитываются красным. Брат шевелит губами, но только шум реки доносится до слуха. Хэ Тянь чувствует вибрацию в горле. Собственный голос звучит далеко:

— Течение быстрое, оно всё смоет.

— Не понял. Говори громче.

— Укрой меня.

— Сам укройся.

Жжёт под веками. Хэ Тянь приподнимается, высовывает язык. Он трёт и обводит сосок Мо Гуаньшаня кончиком языка, пока мышцу не сводит. Затем он прикладывается губами, посасывает и покусывает. Он говорит, когда сухость появляется во рту:

— Укрой меня, укрой меня.

— Протяни руку. Тебе ближе.

— Мне охуенно холодно.

Хэ Тянь припадает к другому соску. Мо Гуаньшань отрывает Хэ Тяня от себя за волосы и говорит:

— Прекращай.

Хэ Тянь трясёт головой, мычит. Он говорит:

— Давай ещё немного. Я совсем легонько.

— Ты так не умеешь.

— Я аккуратно.

Мо Гуаньшань раскрывает кулак. Хэ Тянь опускает голову, тычется в складки футболки. Мо Гуаньшань говорит:

— В последнее время ты ведёшь себя, как пятилетний.

Хэ Тянь гладит Мо Гуаньшаня по лбу. 

— А ты в последнее время очень задумчивый. Скажи, у тебя что-то случилось?

— …

— Ну же, старший братец тебя выслушает.

Мо Гуаньшань кусает предплечье Хэ Тяня. Хэ Тянь расслабляет руку. Он щёлкает Мо Гуаньшаня по мочке уха. Мо Гуаньшань разжимает челюсти, нитка слюны тянется от кожи Хэ Тяня к его рту. Он говорит:

— Изобью до смерти.

— И я тебя тоже.

— Бесишь.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя. Закрой глаза.

Хэ Тянь поднимается, отходит к столику у дивана. Мо Гуаньшань следит за ним исподлобья. Хэ Тянь возвращается и садится на кровать по-турецки. Он вкладывает ключ в ладонь Мо Гуаньшаня.

— Это единственная копия. Не потеряй.

— Зафига мне?

— Я предоставляю тебе убежище. Мало ли что случится. Можешь приходить в любое время дня и ночи. Жду благодарностей.

— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы тебя спалили за каким-нибудь развратом.

— Мечтаю об этом каждый день своей жизни. Вот бы ты заснял меня в компрометирующей позе и шантажировал…

Мо Гуаньшань поджимает ноги, садится. Он накрывает свою промежность ладонью Хэ Тяня. Хэ Тянь вдыхает, смотрит на завиток под ухом Мо Гуаньшаня и выдыхает. Мо Гуаньшань говорит:

— Ты не в музее.

Они целуются. Мо Гуаньшань дышит глубоко и ровно. Хэ Тянь ведёт языком по его дёснам и натыкается на пустоту вместо верхней четвёрки. Он говорит:

— Эта дырка дико возбуждает.

Запястье Хэ Тяня немеет в хватке Мо Гуаньшаня. Мо Гуаньшань говорит:

— Имбецил.

— Ты так мило шепелявишь. Хочешь, я тебе оставшиеся зубы выбью? Минет будешь делать сногсшибательно.

Мо Гуаньшань отводит руку Хэ Тяня и отпускает. Он встаёт с кровати, поправляет футболку. Хэ Тянь наблюдает, как отметины пальцев бледнеют. Он говорит прежде, чем Мо Гуаньшань выходит из комнаты:

— Принеси мне водички.

Хэ Тянь откидывается на подушки, поворачивается к окну. Солнце светит. Он зажмуривает глаза. Зелень вокруг. Процессия шествует к гробу. Чья-то ладонь на плече Хэ Тяня. Он слышит щелчок. Процессия пятится, кладбище пустеет. Гроб достают из-под земли. Тело матери вытаскивают и увозят в тихое место, потом домой. Её укладывают на кровать. Люди собираются вокруг неё и застывают. 

Мо Гуаньшань сталкивается с Хэ Тянем, когда выходит из туалета. Хэ Тянь цепляется за его футболку. 

Хэ Тянь слизывает сперму Мо Гуаньшаня со своих пальцев полчаса спустя. Он говорит:

— Мерзость… Давай ещё.

— Псих, ты на стероидах? Я не могу.

— Не можешь или не хочешь? Впрочем, неважно.

Хэ Тянь трогает член Мо Гуаньшаня. Мо Гуаньшань пинает Хэ Тяня. Хэ Тянь посмеивается, вскидывает руки. Он валится на матрац и падает в воду. Ему страшно за силу, которая швырнула его. Взрыв гремит, всё в огне над головой. Хэ Тянь барахтается. Зарево гаснет, глубина светлеет. Хэ Тянь выныривает с Мо Гуаньшанем на плечах.


End file.
